And When I Die
by InkedFingertips
Summary: There comes a time when we all have to choose sides...  M for bloody violence and language


**A/N: Review please. Tell me if I need to work on something, or just tell me if you like it. I adore constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: This might come as a surprise, but I don't own it. -_-**

2:05 a.m. - Las Vegas, Nevada

It was a surprisingly cool night they fell. Surprising and unusually cool. The pitch black night was interrupted with menacing strands of lightning crackling through the sky, threatening to scorch the two at any given moment. They stayed still though, splitting through the air with erect spines and faces twisted with determination. Anaia was the first to reach the ground, landing flat on her feet. The nerves in her corporeal body were more fragile, she realized as she hit the pavement. Her brother touched down against the ground a few feet away from her, landing on his fists and knees with his face twisting in pain automatically. She could see why. His face was covered in small, thin red patches from the biting air.

Standing up straight, the dark-haired girl approached her brother. Azrael stood too, watching emotions play across her face. He recognized the foremost one as fear.

"He will not find us, Anaia" Azrael sought to reassure her, touching her arm briefly. She shook her head, tucking her large, grey wings behind her back safely. They were wide enough only to peek from behind her arms. In turn, Arael also folded his wings back too, slowly letting the midnight-colored appendages rest against his back.

"He will Azrael. And when he does, we must be ready"

The two then set off with a purpose.

* * *

><p>Jason Wyborne was already having a terrible day. Marvin had already made him get up at one in the morning to come in and close up shop, threatening him with unemployment if he refused, and the twenty-two year old's luck hadn't gotten any better after that. At 1:30, some lady had come in with her clearly healthy cat, claiming that 'Mr. Pooter was dying and he needed help immediately'. Jason had explained that he was only an intern, not a vet, and that if she really wanted help, she'd wait until Carl and Marvin came in...which was seven hours later. Needless to say, she'd been pissed. He still bore the red mark in his arm where she'd slapped him with her purse.<p>

Now he had to deal with this shit.

Two teenagers stood before him with serious faces and life-sized, large wings attached to their backs. Clearly they were siblings as they had similar features. They wore matching white shirts and pants, and had stomped in on bare feet. Obviously they were high. Hell, their mom was probably calling the cops right now, searching for her babies hysterically.

"Okay you two-" Jason started, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, but was cut off by the girl.

"Where is Michael?" her voice was sharp though her features were deceptively soft.

"Look," Jason tried again. "You kids need to get home. It's-" he checked his watch. "2:30 in the morning. I'm sure your parents are worried sick. I know you're probably drunk or high from some Halloween party, but you need to get going"

The boy grabbed Jason by the back of the head and he gasped. Was this guy on every varsity team in his school or something? He was strong, abnormally strong, and Jason swallowed in fear. Abnormally strong and drunk did not make a good combination.

"Where. Is. Michael?" the black-haired boy repeated slowly and clearly. Jason frowned. He didn't slur like a drunk person.

"I don't know a Michael, Kid." he admitted, holding onto the desk for support as the boy held him up by his hair. Holy shit!

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jason shouted, gritting his teeth against the pain of being held up by his hair.

The boy dropped him, turning on his heel quickly as his sister followed behind him. Their wings fluttered slightly, as if they were almost real and Jason rubbed his head, blinking purposely.

"Not enough sleep..." he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to find him?" Anaia asked her brother. He paused in his steps and looked at her.<p>

"We keep asking"

Anaia laughed bitterly, stepping forward quickly. Her bare feet slapped against the pavement with a staccato sound that irritated Azrael.

"What do you suggest?" he asked her lowly.

"I suggest we stop this game of hide and seek with mortals and find Michael ourselves" she said.

"With what? The Scion? He has not yet been born. You know this, Anaia." Azrael hissed.

"You know who we need" she spoke back evenly.

"No. We are not asking anything of him" Azrael stated back, his wings flaring up a bit in rare anger.

Anaia resumed walking, waiting for Azrael to fall into step with her. "We are. You know as well as I do that he's the only one"

* * *

><p>The club was closing when John walked in, shaking the rain from his coat. There were only a few stragglers left, half-breeds still trying to understand their divine purpose and moping with a few shots of vodka. In his mouth was an electronic cigarette with steam rising from the neon blue end. Pulling it from between his lips, John blew out the gas, running his other hand through his already disheveled hair.<p>

Closing his eyes, he threw the middle finger up at fate, because Christ he hadn't even sat down yet, and he could feel them, breathing down his fucking neck. John sat down at the bar, taking off his coat carefully before turning to meet the presences behind him.

"It has been too long, Constantine" the young girl said. She was still in the ceremonial white that she'd fallen in, and John sighed.

"Not long enough in my opinion" the raven-haired man said sarcastically, pulling the fake cigarette out of his mouth again.

"Don't be rude, John" said Azrael, frowning next to his sister. "We need your help"

"You know," Constantine sighed, pouring a shot of whiskey down his throat and swallowing. "ever since you big guys pulled that Purge shit two months ago, and decided you could cross over to the human plane anytime you fucking want, I've been...reconsidering my company."

A smile tugged at Anaia's lips.

"And yet here you are John" she spoke, gesturing her hand around Papa Midnite's.

"Here I am" John agreed, downing another shot. "What do you want?"

Azrael locked gazes with the cynical psychic.

"Where is Michael?"


End file.
